


Four Heavenly Beings Sing To My Grave.

by shm00mzz



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV First Person, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Semi-Canon Compliant, Stream of Consciousness, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shm00mzz/pseuds/shm00mzz
Summary: Innocent eyes staring to the figures they can barely recognize, through the perverted lens of despair.
Kudos: 6





	Four Heavenly Beings Sing To My Grave.

**Author's Note:**

> PMMM IS TEN YEARS OLD!!  
> This is my favorite show, of all time, and while this isn't exactly for celebration of the ten year mark, it's a bit of a celebration of these characters, albeit a sad one.  
> [I genuinely did not know it was the anniversary on the day itself, I wrote some more content that day and rewatched a bunch of talkpieces on the series, I guess they were missed signals.]  
> So, here is some in-character stream of consciousness writing that I am quite happy with. From Sayaka's perspective following her witch transformation. Not quite canon compliant because she has a conscious mind within Oktavia. Not much else to say, I hope you enjoy!

Four heavenly beings sing to my grave.

Mami Tomoe, Kyoko Sakura, Madoka Kaname, Homura Akemi, and an empty space where I once stood.

Mami is a guardian that stands on the other side of a barrier I cannot cross. She rows lost souls across the river of entropy in a form that vaguely resembles the figure I remember, headless and spectral and seeming to have forgotten her own end. She cannot bring me to peace, because I have drowned in this river. She is ashamed.

Kyoko Sakura is an angel of death that descends from above clad in crimson and black, reaping souls at spearpoint, pointed teeth catching the light through her hooded cloak. Gluttonous, she unrelentingly consumes and I cannot comprehend what need she may need to fulfill in her destruction. She stares me in my twisted face and offers her own spirit to whomever’s pockets are filled by her duties.

Madoka is a blurry vision of hope that comes just a moment too late. She cries my name, and I cannot hear her, because I turned her away like a fool when she first extended her hand. Now she is just out of sight, and she will not hear my calls. Even if I scream until my throat is torn red and raw and bloodied, it is far too late.

Homura Akemi guards the passing of time, exhausted and barely even upright. She stares at a figure far away and I watch as she lets minutes slip away from her. For a moment, I almost begin to forgive her. For what, though, I am still not sure. I catch myself and scorn both of us despite having no right to do so.

The empty space is occupied now. Beady eyes and a perverted animal figure. Chaos, deception, evil. No, nothing more than an opportunist, an opportunist that conned me through veils of my own ignorance. No fault but my own. I cannot bring myself to hate, as deeply as I wish I could, because I was the one who decided upon the bargain for my soul.

A single violin can be heard in the distance, distorted through the boiling sea of despair and echoing in the hollow chambers of this form. He damns me for eternity for my foolishness in having hope, the siren and her hair green with envy standing behind him, and I cannot be angry with her, because I surrendered. I realize that her song is silent and uncomplicated, and I wonder if I am cruel to call her a singing omen of one’s end.

Maybe he was the siren all along, strings quivering beneath the brush of rigid hairs and dexterous fingertips that I sacrificed everything for. Maybe he was the siren, and I was too stupid to see it.

Maybe I am the siren, tumbling into my own death trap, drowned and succumbing to unkind eternity.

Yes, yes, that sounds right.

**Author's Note:**

> Sayaka Miki is my highest kin and I am simply struggling rn.
> 
> Kudos/comments appreciated! Have a nice day!!!!!!!!


End file.
